Flirting?
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Just some Percy-Annabeth cuteness. The sword lesson starts off as a lesson to new demigods but turns into... much more. At least for Percy and Annabeth. And did anybody see Connor run off to spread the word of the couple dueling? Did anyone else notice Chiron come to watch? Cuse Percy sure didn't! Percebeth, fluff, humor and a decent story line! Read it just because you want to!


**Disclaimer: You guys all know who owns the rights to Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. I'm not Rick Riordan guys. And Santa won't bring me the legal papers for Christmas so... yeah. Not me. Rick owns these magnificents!**

**Enjoy!**

oooOOOooo

It had started out as a simple duel between boyfriend and girlfriend. Really it had. Neither Percy nor Annabeth had expected it to turn into... this.

They were circling each other, each sweaty, panting heavily and staring daggers at one another, their eyes never moved even a fraction of an inch away from one another. Annabeth's ponytail resembled a rat's nest more than a hairstyle and Percy's shirt was half hanging off of one shoulder because Annabeth had ripped it in a desperate grab at his arm.

Riptide in hand Percy took slow, calculated steps to continue observing his near feral girlfriend. Annabeth grinned at him devilishly but it looked more like she was baring her teeth in a silent threat.

Well two could play at that game.

The arena was unusually hot today- or was it just because Percy had been fighting Annabeth for near an hour now that he was sweating so much? It had started off playful, it had even been humorous. But now...

They had been demonstrating some tactics for the newcomers of the month. Annabeth, Katie, Piper had been fighting against Percy, Travis and Jason. It had started off purely innocent. The battle that followed was unintentional. Later both Percy and Annabeth would swear that to Chiron.

Percy had decided the girls would probably be expecting each boy to go after their girlfriend. He wasn't sure why, and now that he thought back on it that had been a stupid assumption because Annabeth was anything but predictable. However that's what he had thought so the boys had decided they would do the opposite.

So when the fight began Percy fully expected Annabeth to be surprised when he went after Katie.

That hadn't happened. If anything, it had been Percy who was surprised when Annabeth made a beeline straight for Jason.

Katie had walked carefully towards Percy, grinning with a sparkle in her eyes. Katie was one of the girls at Camp that Percy got along with well. She was fun to joke with but always there to give Percy some much needed Annabeth advice when he was in trouble. She was trustworthy and that was something Percy valued in a person.

5 minutes into the fight Katie's face was flushed and while she held her own pretty well it was obvious that Percy had the upper hand. Riptide was swung in carefully practiced arcs and while Katie's dagger had definitely come into contact with Percy's arm once or twice (holy Hera, for a daughter of Demeter, Katie Gardiner was sure fierce,) she hadn't scratched him yet like he had done to her. Plus Katie was tiring while Percy still felt as energized as he had when the fight had begun.

Poor Travis, Piper had already beat him and was now teaming up with Annabeth to help take down Jason. Percy had been watching them out of the corner of his eyes (ahem, read watching Annabeth) and while Annabeth and Jason had been pretty equal opponents the addition of Piper to that duel was leaving the poor son of Jupiter sorely weakened and vulnerable.

Percy side-stepped Katie's dagger once more and his free hand shot out to grab the girl's wrist. He twisted her wrist slightly (only enough for it to be uncomfortable) and knocked the dagger from her hand before moving Riptide's point to rest just under her chin.

He grinned at her. "Maybe next time, Katie."

She smiled at him jokingly and spoke with certainty. "I cannot wait to see Annabeth take you down."

He frowned and Katie winked. "Have fun, Percy."

He let go of her wrist and pulled Riptide away and watched Katie move to go and sit beside Travis. He gave Percy a thumbs up before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

Percy turned around grinning. He was glad those two had finally gotten together after the Giant War. It had been a nice thing to come home to.

He turned around just in time to see Annabeth disarm Jason using a similar move to the one Percy had just used and Piper came up from behind him to casually lay her dagger at his throat. He lowered his sword and grinned at Annabeth and Percy watched as Piper kissed him on the cheek quickly before he moved to go sit on the sidelines near the new demigods who were watching the duel with enraptured eyes.

Piper and Annabeth turned simultaneously to look at Percy before grinning at him. Percy returned the grin while shoving down the nervousness that had entered his stomach.

Piper alone he could handle. Annabeth alone he could take down if he really tried. But the two girls together? That was new.

He was definitely up for the challenge.

Annabeth's eyes pierced him and Percy knew if he focused on them too long he would get distracted and lose his focus, therefore essentially losing the duel.

So he focused on Piper. And while Piper was pretty, in Percy's mind she didn't hold a candle to Annabeth- therefore she was easier to look at.

Confusing? Percy thought so too, so he decided to just forget about it and focus on the two females in front of him that probably wanted his blood.

Piper wouldn't distract him like Annabeth would. He saw Katropis gleam before hearing the sound it made as made an arc through the air heading towards his jugular.

Percy grinned as he ducked. This would be fun.

Out of his peripheral vision Percy saw as he was rolling back to his feet Annabeth's drakon bone sword gleam and deflected her hit with a clang. He spun away and parried Piper's strike from behind him after only a spared moment to grin at Annabeth's surprised face.

Definitely fun.

They continued like this for longer than Percy could keep track of and eventually he began to tire and sweat. Piper was panting and Annabeth was breathing heavily from the excertion.

They were tired, Percy's mind whispered to him. He could last longer. He had higher stamina and more patience with Annabeth than she did when it came to him.

Piper attacked and Annabeth followed and after exchanging a flurry of blows Piper's dagger clanged out of her. Percy kicked it away and pointed Riptide at her chest.

"Dead," he proclaimed before jumping away to avoid Annabeth's hurried strike.

"Curse you, Percy!" Piper said before sticking out her tongue at him. "Go get him, Annabeth!"

Percy turned from her to see Annabeth standing still, sword held in front of her. She was breathing heavily, a few strands of hair were falling from her ponytail and her eyes locked on his like a hunter evaluating it's prey.

That nervousness from before was back. Piper and Annabeth together Percy could handle. But just Annabeth alone was 50/50 chance of winning or losing.

He glanced around him and saw that on the benches beside the dirt packed floor of the arena were multiple demigods. More than there had been at the beginning of the class. He saw Clarisse standing, arms crossed and staring at them like a judge would stare at a competitor he had to grade. Percy shot her a grin and watched as her eyes narrowed to slits before she shouted to Annabeth.

"Take him down, princess!"

Chris laughed from beside her and Percy turned back to find Annabeth slowly stalking toward him. He winked at her and laughed as she let out a growl.

They lunged and their blades met with a clang. Stuck in an x-formation Percy saw Annabeth's arms tense in concentration.

"You could always just give up," he suggested to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Think again, Seaweed Brain."

She pushed his blade away before spinning around to try to knock it from his hands. Luckily he recovered in time to kneel down on one knee and lift his sword to deflect the hit. That took Annabeth off guard and Percy used that as a chance to roll away and stand up just in time to stop another oncoming blow.

They continued like that for gods knew how long. After a while Percy blocked out all of the sounds of the crowd that was gathering around the edges of the arena, instead telling himself to just keep going, don't look in Annabeth's eyes!, and just knock the stupid sword out of her hands.

Now here they were. Both of them red-faced, panting, sweaty. Percy's shirt half-torn, Annabeth's hair... well Percy didn't even want to describe what that looked like. Their eyes never moved away from the other and there were smudges of dirt all over both of them from rolling and falling and yes, Percy would admit, throwing. It had been a desperate attempt, he had regretted it as soon as he had thrown the small amount of dirt he had been able to pick up in about a second. Instead of hitting Annabeth and distracting her all it had served to do was blow back and get in Percy's eye.

Yeah, thanks a lot Gaea. Stupid dirt lady.

Now the famous demigod couple circled each other, neither showing any signs of backing down. Annabeth bared her teeth and Percy just kept his annoyingly goody grin on his face.

Then, as if re-enacting their reunion scene from Camp Jupiter, albeit it in a slightly more violent way, they both broke into a run towards each other at the exact same time. Swords raised and blow after flurried blow followed. Percy turned and twisted to avoid being hit, Annabeth jumped and lunged in both offense and defense.

"You know," she panted low enough for only Percy to hear and tried to smile sweetly through gasping breaths, "if you give up now there's so much I could give you."

Percy met her eyes, forgetting how they distracted him. Right now their blades were locked and they were having a conversation for them and only them. The spectators probably didn't even notice.

"That wouldn't really be a win though, would it? Bribing me to give up." Percy replied.

Annabeth managed to shrug a shoulder. "Winning is still winning, no matter what tactic you use. Save yourself some pain, Seaweed Brain, let me beat you."

"And what do I get if I do?" Percy asked.

Here Annabeth really did manage to pull of the sweet smile. She leaned in as close as she could get and whispered in his ear. "Kisses. As many as you could ever want."

For a moment he was tempted. His muscles ached and his hand was starting to tremble from the force he was using to keep their blades locked. And with the temptation of Annabeth's kisses, how could he refuse?

But that was before he saw the vistorious look in Annabeth's eyes and the smug smile that started to form on her lips against her will. Once he saw that Percy's resolve hardened.

"I'm gonna go with no," he said, panting. "But you could always give me those kisses after I beat you."

Annabeth laughed. "Your funeral, Seaweed Brain."

She kicked out the back of his knee, making him fall to the floor. The audience gave an "ooohhh" but Percy barely paid any attention to them. His body went on autopilot as he rolled onto his back and raised Riptide just in time to stop Annabeth's blade from coming down to point at his neck.

It seemed like they really were trying to re-enact the scene from the Roman Camp because Annabeth fell to her knees and practically lay on top of Percy, their blades coming to rest only inches above his neck.

Please don't let Chiron be here, please don't let Chiron be here, Percy silently prayed to the gods above. If he was... well this wasn't exactly an initiate appropriate fight anymore. Not with Annabeth's legs intwined with his, her chest pressing (heavily) against his and her mouth only an inch or two farther away from his than their blades were from his throat.

She breathed onto his face and Percy would have shivered if Annabeth wasn't laying on top of him preventing any possible movement.

He managed to gasp out a few words past his shock and frozen state of mind at their position. "Wise Girl, is this your idea of flirting?"

Grey eyes met green and for a moment Percy so badly wanted to kiss her that he wasn't sure how he resisted.

Wait. He was sure. He resisted because at the moment, Annabeth did it for him.

Even sweaty, dirty and breathless, Percy reveled in Annabeth's kisses. He would never tire of kissing her, that he knew the first time their lips touched under Mt. St Helens. Her lips were soft and Percy felt her chest pressing against his which made him feel their entire bodies against one another's.

It sent shockes throughout his body like he had never felt before. Annabeth touching his Achille's Heel? It was absolutely nothing compared to what he felt now.

By the way Annabeth shivered against him ever so slightly, Percy knew she felt the same.

A groan made it's way up his throat and escaped him out, barely intelligible. Heat filled him and his mind went blank. He forgot where he was, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

He forgot everything except the pounding of his heart and the beautiful, amazing girl who's lips were moving perfectly against his own.

By the gods, he loved her.

Just as Percy was forgetting to even breath suddenly the lips were gone. The weight that had been laying on him only a moment ago vanished and the tingling from Annabeth's skin being in contact with his had dissapeared.

As he opened his eyes he saw her standing over him, Riptide who the Hades knew where, and Annabeth pointing her sword at his throat.

"Do you surrender to me, Seaweed Brain?" She asked and Percy felt pride fill him as he saw she was breathing heavily and flushed just like her was. He saw the sparkle in her eyes and it made him grin.

"To you?" He asked. "Always," he said seriously.

Her eyes widened slightly and her sword dropped from it's place at his neck. Just as she opened her mouth to say something however cheers filled the arena.

Catcalls, whistles, shouts, jokes, cheering and you name it was coming from the demigods who had been watching the fight. No longer just a nervous looking group of students, the crowd had come to consist of hundreds of demigods and nature spirits.

Annabeth bent down to help Percy up and he felt his pocket to find Riptide there, in pen form, just as it always was. As he looked around the arena he saw just who had been watching his little fight with Annabeth.

Katie, Travis, Jason and Piper. Connor, his girlfriend Claire, Clarisse and Chris... Essentially all of the cabins, too many saytrs to count.

How had Percy not noticed them before? The sound they were making now was deafening and as he looked around he spotted more and more faces.

Grover, Lou Ellen, Leo, Jake, Nyssa...

... and Chiron.

The centaur was watching them with raised eyebrows and Percy felt himself blush. He looked over to Annabeth to see she was also looking at the centaur with a red face. Without thinking he stepped closer to her to link their hands and, on a whim, he took a bow.

Annabeth, thank the gods, saw what he was doing and took a bow alongside him. The sound almost doubled and as Percy raised his head he gave Chiron a sheepish look.

Their mentor had given Annabeth and Percy stern warnings before about PDA and their relationship. Kissing, hand holding, even swimming together was all to be minimal.

And don't even get Percy started on the sex talk that the centaur had given them. He still had nightmares about _that _situation.

But the centaur was grinning at them slightly and Percy saw the twinkle in his eyes.

Kitchen duty, he deduced from the look of Chiron's face. For a month.

If they were lucky.

oooOOOooo

**I had a lot of fun with this story and since I feel like I haven't done Percebeth in a while I decided to throw that in there today. I got a sudden rush of feels and this was what came of it. Good or bad, give your opinion by pressing that little review button down there and typing out a few words! **

**I am again taking requests for other stories so if anyone has any ideas for things they might want me to write I am open to them! Pm or review, I read them all so I will notice. **

**Love you all! You guys are the best people I could ask for to read my writing!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
